The Sorcerer, The nightmares, and The Toothfairy
by Azaroth Lavaetain
Summary: Months after Pitch, new nightmares are roaming free and causing terror as they go. Frost seems to be amiss after his guardianship, and the nightmares bring forth a new kind of attention, Is he Jack? He looks just like him, but he is older, he's warmer, even if his heart seems colder. (OC Toothfairy)
1. The New Nightmares

___+This is a piece I just felt like doing after years of not writing, and wrote it in no more than half an hour, so please forgive my mistakes, I just have to get it out of my mind._

___I'm thinking of writing, five or few more chapters, it's up to you, readers, I'd like to know there is someone reading this somewhere in this vast world._

___I like giving spoilers, but you'll have none._

___I own nothing, even my OC, he owns himself+_

* * *

––– Intro –––

Winter seems to be fading, and with it, goes the spirit of Jack Frost. Since the nightmares themselves locked Pitch Black back into his lair, kids all around are slowly returning to believe in the guardians.

Especially Toothiana, who quickly got back to her schedule, her work improving each day after remembering that nursing kids was part of her core, and how much it pleasures her to take care of the kids as close as she could.

Without Pitch it was easy to trace and turn back all nightmares he created. Sandy had a lot to do after his resurrection, but in no more than a night most of them were gone or turned in Dreamsand.

But in the warmer nights of summer, without a clue from Jack, new nightmares started appearing out from nowhere as nightmares should do, but they were different, as guardians soon discovered.

.  
.

––– Summer night –––

"What is with these things?!" A very frustrated baby fairy asked the heavens in a loud chirp. It took a dozen baby fairies and some intervention from Sandy to take down just one of the smallest creatures of this new kind, an octopus like nightmare.

But as it finally dropped in shards to the ground, the gruesome pieces started to liquefy and try to escape into the drain.

.  
.

––– Baby Fairy Flashback –––

They had come across a dozen of those little nightmares slowly roaming in the air as they looked after another kid to feed upon. They were as slow as a Jellyfish, but they were much more resilient to Sandy's sand than normal nightmares.

Heck, they almost didn't seem to feel it, as they were not made of sand, but of a gooey substance like crude oil. The sand would be absorbed by it, even get soaked in it, as Sandy tried to get a grip, but only with massive quantities of sand, the nightmare became solid enough for handling.

.

With the recent partnership between the guardians, fairies had the worst of it; they too became responsible for hunting down nightmares as they went on their nights of collecting teeth.

The poor things tried to attack the oily creatures as they flown, but unlike sand, oil is difficult to break apart, and by the fairies being birds or birdlike, the oil usually got them sticky and often took the ability to fly, making them crash painfully in the ground knocking them out cold, many of the Fairies even got ill from the evil substance they became coated in.

.

The worst about this nightmares was not their strength while floating around, but the feeling of _Helplessness_ after one of them got a grip in a kids mind.

Unlike Pitch's nightmares who floated above in a stormy cloud, when these octopus like creatures got hold of a kid, they wrapped themselves around his mind, locking on the kid's face like a mask, sucking his dreams and life, bit by bit, and nothing seemed to free them from it.

.

Sandy once supervised personally, even creating heavy machinery to try remove one of them. A small chainsaw did the trick, but so it did to the poor kid's mind, it didn't hurt him, but waking up in shards of deep black glass and with a Sand Chainsaw miniature very close to your nose wasn't good either.

Unfortunately, that kid got more afraid of the Guardians than from the nightmares.

.

Only the mornings seemed make them leave, maybe they were afraid of the light of the sun, or maybe they were just full, maybe both, because at the first sun-rays that came from the horizon, even before the sun showed up, the oily nightmares oozed out from the kids mind, looking larger than before, and quickly disappeared in the nearest shadow.

.  
.

––– Back to Summer night –––

So here we are, and that gooey substance quickly vanishes into the drain.

Being alerted by other Fairies, Toothiana herself came to help her pupils and got in time to see it escaping once more.

.  
.

___+What would you do? Feeling helpless all the time, seeing your beloved helpers in shambles every time they encounter those monsters, some left unconscious, other coughing and hurt like they've gone through a war._

___Well, Toothiana, being the motherly figure of the guardians, and her fairies being her BABY fairies, probably couldn't have had any other reaction.+  
____.  
____.____  
_

The Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies lost it; she flew from baby fairy to baby fairy looking at the slightest damage in their feathers overreacting in swirl of panic.

Looking at the drain where that thing went, she forgot all her duties, her safety, and the need to warn others was she was about to do.

.

She went straight into that drain, taking out the grate like it was made of paper, and diving into the sewer systems.

.  
.

––– Sewer Systems –––

She entered the darkness of the pipe and shot after the black oil flowing away, but almost if she knew what was to come, there was a cold ruffle in her feathers as if she was being touched by the very personification of fear.

She looked back and saw nothing, nothing and no one, and noticed she had followed the creature longer than she pretended and no light nor exit could be seen.

.

She looked forwards and saw she had lost the trail she was following, and the only thing she found out was that she was lost.

She went flying straight ahead until she came to a dead end, she became frustrated but turned back.

That direction would leave her where she started, and she could come back with the others,

So she flew, and flew, and flew, for hours she went straight ahead, but she couldn't find the exit, not even some way to the left or to the right, as that pipe seemed to continue forever.

.

She once more turned and went the opposite way, until her wings began to feel tired and she stopped defeated and afraid, the cold pipe touching her feet and her only company being the sound of water running somewhere.

The large pipe she was now had no side entrances and seemed like she had last seen a ray of light in ages, at every second the pipe seemed darker and darker even.

Darkness took to her like and old acquaintance, just like it was Pitch himself weighing on her shoulders and on all and each one of her feathers, she started to feel like the pipe was getting smaller from the darkness growing around her.

.

She was afraid and she went down on her knees in despair, but guardians were always favored by the heavens, she got to herself in courage and believed in her friends and in herself, knowing that no darkness could stop her from seeing her friends again.

That moment, her courage and her faith made her powerfull and she started glowing faintly with her power, but what she saw almost flicked out her light for good.

.

"Oh Moon Please No!" She screamed in terror, as the walls around her were covered in hundreds of those nightmare creatures of all sizes and shapes.

The thought of that horde of nightmares hurting her kids and her faeries quickly changed fear into Courage and will to protect, which fueled her like it was faith from her kids.

.

In the next minutes she found easy to stomp and smash to pieces every single one of the infinity of monsters that seemed to grow from the walls.

The small creatures only knew how to eat and move and were oblivious to the attack as they got crushed to bits or smashed to pulp; perhaps this was what made the guardians so successful to this point as those creatures were so much more dangerous than just feeding of the kids.

The Queen Fairy didn't even noticed the mass of liquefied nightmares fleeing from her on the floor of the pipe, and regrouping out of her light until it was too late.

.

Her arms where getting heavy and dirty with the nightmare goo as it was warm blood in her hands.

.

Without further notice, one hand stuck to the wall, the liquid on her feathers and arm joining forces to a somewhat bigger nightmare in the wall she just delivered yet another punch.

.

"Let me off you evil being!" She yelled in anger puling with all her might, only to get her feet bound to the same mixture that had made its way from the small splats that got in her legs and the liquid that ran in the bottom of the pipe that she mistake as water.

.

She struggled as hard as she could, being smart enough not to try to use her free arm to help, knowing that it would only worsen it by getting it stuck too.

But it was in vain because not before long her free arm was also bound by a tentacle that shoot itself from the wall.

.

The every part of goo that bound her to the wall began to move farther from the others until it stopped when she was as stretched to a point she could not move anything besides her wings and her head.

"TAKE YOUR SLIMY STUFF OUT OF ME!" She kept screaming until her lungs were empty, noticing that nobody answered and remembering that she forgot to warn the others where she was going, she started to mumble to herself.

.

"What was I thinking! This is WAY worse than I thought! But, my babies… the children!"

___Trying to wipe out them by myself! Not even Sandy can't take them all by himself… If only Jack was here…_¨ She thought to herself looking down to her feet.

.

After a few minutes of just standing there, bound and restrained, she started to resign and believe that that was all, Her eyes went looking around for more nightmares other than the ones holding her and though first they had all seemed to have disappeared or ran away

___¨At least I don't see any more of them, I just need to wait for resc…¨_

.  
.

As she tried to look deeper into the darkness…

"Please Moon, don't let it be what I'm seeing."

.

Her instinct said that, before she even knew what she was seeing, she searched her mind, and a memory deep inside struck her.

.  
.

––– Toothiana's Flashback –––

Long time ago, near the time they started working as guardians.

Sandy started looking sad and not being able to give good dreams, he spent weeks looking like he had seen something worse than Pitch…

Tooth: "Sandy… Please what is wrong? We know you're not telling us something"

Bunny: "There is a time for everything Mate, jus' say it when y'ready…"

.

One day we saw the sand lights flicker and go out, we desperately searched for him, but before long, the lights went back on.

.

Days passed by and he just seemed to get worse.

North: "Sanderson, you have to let it out… You are starting to look grayish around the edges…"

After lots of hot cocoa and worries from the guardians, he finally opens up and tells about some terrible nightmare,

A nightmare he fought countless times as he kept finding it on a very sad kid.

.

The night the sand went out, was the night that Sandy found out that the kid had died.

...

The creature in the pipe... It matched the symbol on Sandy's head as he described the monster…

.  
.

––– Back to the Sewer Systems –––

Just outside of her own glow of light, she could see what was just finishing to form, just as it finally started to slide into view.

Her mind screamed in terror with the image that passed now in her sight, it was worse than her innocent and pure mind could comprehend, actually maybe it was worse than any grownup mind could think.

It looked like an octopus, just like the others have been, but it was huge, it brushed at the ceiling of this very large pipe, but it was worse than just it size.

It was a monstrous nightmare shaped like a blister or a blob who seemed incapable of maintaining one stable form, but from it, grew all sorts of evil and gruesome sights, All those snakes, those heads, those tentacles, it all screamed to her, pain, suffering and Rape.

.

What she saw was a nightmare of a child who had been sexually abused.

.

Once it was close enough, it's snakelike tentacles started to roam the ground as if they had a mind of their own, going over themselves and bumping around as if trying to cover all the empty space on the floor as it conquered space into the pipe and into her fears.

They seemed blind as they got near moving very slowly as if they were uneasy to what they were searching.

.

Just as one found her one of her bound feet, they all drew close in a frenzy coiling around her feet and ankles in less than a blink.

As they touched her skin she screamed as hard as she still could, and she felt like she would puke because of the gross feelings that the touch sent into her brain…

"AHHHHHH! LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME!" She kept screaming, even though they had stopped coiling just a few inches close to reaching her knees. Not even moving anymore.

.

***CRRAAAAACK***

.

That abrupt sound woke her mind out of her panic, she opened her eyes and saw right in front of her,

The whole nightmare was frozen solid, and cracks could be seen in all the screaming faces of evil.

.

Time would seem to stop, as every bit of the creature looked in pain and furiously ready to kill all it touched, Toothiana being the first living being it would like to tear in pieces.

What looked like a blink, became hours of memories taken from the Faerie's mind.

In small pieces of glassy dark ice, the whole creature began to crumble at the same time, it all came apart in an explosion of ice and snow, making a curtain of shards and broken terrors still screaming and still breaking in the still air, each scream burning in Tooth's ear,

The shards were so fractured in the fall, that as the pieces got to the floor, the whole creature had became no much more than dark snow.

.

.

––– Toothiana's POV –––

Just as she could finally look beyond the cloud of snow that once was the creature,

There, she could see the silhouette of a man standing as her savior with an extended hand for her.

.

She tried hard to focus but only saw snowy white hair glowing in the dark tunnel, and smiled.

.

That smile was rewarded with sparkling white teeth showing in a comforting half of a smile, just as she began to speak.

- JACK! You've sav-v… – But it wasn't Jack Frost.

.

That smile, the teeth, it wasn't the same.

.

That man's sharp teeth looked more like a wild feral beast...

.  
.

––– End of Chapter –––

* * *

___+Hey you all, you readers and writers, what do you think? It is good? Bad? Worse?_

___Can I spare some of your advice, or reviews?_

___Tell me what you think of it, it's been a long time since I don't write._

___I've never publish anything. So please tell me._

___PS. I'm not from an English language country, so expect some mistakes,  
AND PLEASE, do point any misspellings or words that I misused._

___Think of me as perfectionist, I kind of prefer corrections than normal compliments._

___Edit: Fixed the lack of blank lines+  
PS. By Requisition of the owner of the Picture (yes I asked first, unlike many of you) I'm taking down the cover art_


	2. Toothiana's Dreams

___+Am I doing something wrong? I had only 3 reviews :( _

___I wanted at least ten before making the next chapter..._

___Whatever, thanks to all the reviewers and the follows, _

___This is the next chapter+_

* * *

––– Sewer (unknown POV) –––

There she was, the queen of all Fairies bound to the ceiling and the floor by hardened nightmares...

The light in her eyes seemed to be fading quickly...

.

_¨No big help would I be if I left her there, another "Lesser** Ohb'l**" could come for her..._

_Sadly, it still not the time to show myself, also, delivering her to the guardians would be much of a problem to my plans just yet¨_

Drawing close, I let my cloaked hand touch her forehead just as she slumped towards her much needed sleep.

"Not here, not there... Where should I leave you, pitiful faerie?"

.  
.

¨––– Toothiana's Mind (and POV) –––¨

*Reverberating voice* "_Not. here._"

I heard something...

.

It was bright again, and my fortress was just starting to get the very first and beautiful rays of light...

.

*Reverberating voice* "_Not. there._"

I heard it again, like it was coming from the walls...

.

There where no baby faeries roaming around... So peaceful!

_¨Why there are no faeries around?¨_

.

*Reverberating voice* "_Where._"

"Who is it?! Show yourself!" It was everywhere, but it wasn't scary, it was almost like I knew the voice.

.

**Punjam Hy Loo** always looked Majestic above the clouds in this light...

.

*Reverberating voice* "_Should. I. Leave. You._"

I could feel it, like it was searching for something, roaming the walls like a warm blanket invisible to my eyes.

And the voice... It was...

.

"JACK! JACK! Jack Overland Frost!" I could feel it going away, It was Jack, his voice, his touch.

.

He was holding me, and I was SLEEPING! "JACK!"

.

*Reverberating voice* "Pitiful Faerie_._"

.  
.

––– Toothiana's Palace (and POV) –––

I woke up.

"Jack!"

.

But there was no one...

He was here... I Felt him. his touch, his hands...

I ran my hands on my feathers unknowingly and felt the small ice crystals that had formed where he touched.

.

I could still feel the strange mixture of sensations that his touch had in me.

Make it chilling on the surface of the skin, but warming inside my flesh like nothing else in the world.

_¨Why wasn't him here? Why did he leave me alone? Why he left us?¨_

_._

Nothing made sense, it was confusing, unnerving,

It made me want to yell at him,

and probably at myself.

.

I was so bothered that I felt like I was gonna cry.

Then I heard a bang that woke me up from my misery.

.  
.

––– Toothiana's Palace (Normal POV) –––

.

The door to Toothiana's Room opened, and a flock of baby faeries went in, surrounding their ruler and mother,

Her ears almost went deaf from all the pitched chirps from everywhere, the worried faeries sounds went from relief to a tone of confusion in a rush that not even Tooth herself could understand.

.

"The last thing we know from you that you went missing on drain" Said a very worried North at the door.

.

Bunnymund went in boomerang in hand, looking sideways and up as if searching for hidden enemies.

"Yea Bird', you went **walkabout** last night and only MIM knows how you got here."

.

"The hummingbirds told us that no one came in or out the room" Looked North still wondering in his mind all the possibilities on how Toothiana's returned.

.

"We're going after you on that blasted tunnel wen' the Thornbills said you'r 'ready here."

He looked at her pointing his boomerang as if wanting explanations.

"Sandy is still in tha' blasted tunnel looking fer' you"

.  
.

¨––– Toothiana's Remembrance (and POV) –––¨

"I don't remember... I saw the nightmare leaving and I went after it..."

.

I only remembered going in the tunnel and the darkness,

"It was all black and I think I got lost..."

.

My mind was starting to remake the pieces lost

"I found its lair, there were so many..."

.

North and Bunny only listened even if I knew they were ready to fill me with scoldings, but I didn't let them speak a word.

.

I could only remember the darkness and being stuck...  
Until I saw again, in my mind, all those faces again.

My head hurt as I grabbed my hair feathers in pain.

.

I saw him again, the snowy hair. the white teeth.

"JACK!"

.

But it wasn't him, deep inside I knew it wasn't him. I doze off questioning if I was right or wrong, not even noticing I was already in deep slumber.

.  
.

––– Toothiana's Room (Bunny POV) –––

I couldn't do any thing, one moment she was remembering stuff about some of those blubs...

The other she is gripping her head and screaming... and not even scream back seems to work.

She just and quiets down, whispers Jack's name and sleeps...

.

"Where in hell is that Trickster of a Snowflake!" I said infuriated.

.

She frowns and move in the bed, and I ponder to wake her up.

.

"Let the Girl sleep Bunny, she went trough enough today. I stay until Sandy comes to oversee her dreams" Said Santa, his wide eyes still ditching sideways in thoughts...

.

"Kay' I'll get the SleepyHead because the tunnels are more easy for my kind of transport than your Bucks..."

.

Two taps is all it takes, and the warren opens...

_¨Perhaps someone got her here trough the warren?¨_

I thought about it for a moment before slipping into the hole.

.

––– Sewer Systems (Unknown's POV) –––

After leaving Toothiana in her room I went back to dispose of the little nightmares.

Those little evil blobs are very resistant, even if they are somewhat easy to kill, a nice stomp, some water and good thoughts... Apply dreams if they still resist...

.

So I took a small bottle of my coat and made some bubbles with it, like a kid playing in a park.

"Those dreams can take care of it... I have more pressing matters to attend."

.  
.

––– Sewer Systems (Bunny POV) –––

It doesn't matter how I got in here, but whats wrong in here

.

Sleepyhead is trapped in a bubble and sleeping right in the middle of the damn pipe.

"Hey wake up you good for nothing drongo!" I yelled once.

.

He moved a little but it was still no waking up from that lizard...

.

I went bonkers and yelled at him again and again until he started to wake up.

But in a moment I felt peace and comfort, and yawned strongly as I felt like I went trough a warm shower.

.

Blasted be the Sleepyhead, there is another bubble right next. to. me...

.

*snore*

.  
.

––– Sewer Systems not so long ago (Sandy's POV) –––

As soon as I went in the drain, the fairies came to us and said something about hearing Toothiana scream at her home...

We know that she and her humming birds have some sort of telepathic connection so it could be that she WAS indeed at home, or she could be here and they were hearing her screaming through their minds.

.

One could not know for sure...

.

So North and bunny went to Punjam Hy Loo to investigate, and I stayed for safety...

I am the only one who actually succeeds in clearing this bothersome slugs...

So If they find her there she is saved or at least they have the faeries as backup.

.

But, if she is still here...

.

(later)

.

I found clues, there are signs of battle and some of those precious feathers in here.

It looks like Tooth fought something here. Something big, or lots of small things.

There are dents inside the pipe as if force had been used from inside out.

.

¨Oh. It was something Big...¨

The layer of dirt on the bottom of the pipe has been scrubbed as if something dragged itself or was dragged on it. the trail goes a little further, I will look at it.

.

Just now I noticed, there is some sort of oil running in the water, but its only some stains of it.

I probably should take a sample.

.

¨Stop MOVING!¨ this thing is kind of sentient, it flees my hand every time I try to pick it up... Wait there is more of it.

Lots of oil spots running under me fleeing fast, but I was faster and took one.

.

¨I'm not moving. They still run but... what is that they run from?¨

.

¨OOOH that tickles...¨ I just felt something warm touch my back, it feels like a bath?!

.

I turned and saw something... Jack was there, right behind me... but just as I saw him I felt the urge to blink, but my eyes forgot to open.

.

(later) (removed Scene)

.

I heard Bunny yelling "WAKE UP!" and I opened my eyes.

in time to see Bunnymund falling asleep inside a huge soap bubble.

.

I knew right then that those bubbles where something like my dreamsand.

Once it touches, it makes the target fall in deep slumber...

.

As I created a ball of sand to blow the Bunny's bubble, I noticed that the oily creature that I had in my hand was no longer in sight...

_¨Maybe I dropped it in my sleep...¨_

Something wasn't right at all, I couldn't have dropped it, I still had my hand closed, even after awakening.

_¨Oh wait, this is what they were fleeing off! Those Dreambubbles...¨_

_¨It killed the oily nightmares!¨_

.

I had to take some samples...

Oh I know just the trick...

_¨Sand can be made into glass.¨_

.

Underside bunny and the dreambubble, I created a large bowl of glass...

And very carefully blew the bubble up...

.

Bunny was going to fall into the bowl but I got him middle air,

The bowl actually got some of the Bubble liquid in it as I planned,

¨_Easy Peazy_¨ I morphed it into a very small bottle for safekeeping.

This has got to be useful.

.  
.

––– Toothiana's Room (Later) Normal POV –––

North was the first noticing that a hole suddenly appeared on the floor, even if it was Bunny's Warren, he had seen Pitch invade it, so he had his swords ready.

.

.

It took some time,

more than usual...

.

Sandy was first, levitating very slowly from the hole, yawning like he was very tired.

A few seconds later Bunny jumped up looking as tired as Sandy, and quickly closed the warren.

He seemed cautious of anything else to coming from it.

They looked tired or at least worried.

Bunny kept looking at the ground, where he just came from looking like he wanted to catch a breath.

.

A frown turned his usually angry face into a more somber and serious mask.

.

"We're gonna have to hunt that Frostbite **wanker** and take all the **good oil** off him"

.  
.

––– End of Chapter –––

* * *

_+ __So _I'm trying to get the speech patterns of each character...

_North is supposed to have a very strong Russian accent that forgets one or two words,_

_Bunny is supposed to have some sort of Aussie accent... But I don't know if this is going the right way._

_Sandy given his communication problems should actually think more than he talks, so I'm writing his thoughts whenever he "thinks something out loud"._

_And I really can't write something like:_

"!.⇩↺嘢⇕..."

(exclamation).(pointing down)(clock winding backwards)(something)(double arrow growing)..."

_Which could translate as:_

¨Oh. It was something Big...¨

_._

**Dict:**

**Ohb'l** (save it for later)

**Punjam Hy Loo** - Book location of Tooth's Palace (guardians of Childhood)

**Walkabout** - Australian Slang for go missing or leaving for unknown time.

**Thornbills** - Very Small Australian Bird

**Drongo - **Auss SL. Idiot or something like it (thanks for Lone-grey-koas-wolf)

**Wanker** - Australian Slang for Someone who is egotistical and likes to stir trouble, a generally dislikeable person.

**Good oil :** Australian Slang for useful information, the truth

_._

_+ Well, I left some scenes out of it... Sandy's and Bunny's Dreams... nothing really interesting, just an humorous kind of scene, I can post it later if you want.+_

_+ Oh and the next chapter will be called - Hunting the "New Jack" - thanks to Seeker of Inspiration who first gave that name to him.+_


	3. Hunting the New Jack

_+So, ready for an Update?_

_This chapter is dedicated to Seeker of Inspiration who gave him this name,_

_And made the first review. __And whose writing inspired me to to write again._

___._

_Well I know I wanted more reviews, but I have other reasons..._

_Blessings for my beloved readers and reviewers+_

* * *

––– Somewhere in Africa ("New Jack's" POV) –––

It was getting worse tracking that bothersome guy...

Wherever I looked, I found more and more nightmares, but not the one who is controlling them...

.

And that girl, that Faerie, I met some tooth fairies on my life but none was like her...

She had some sort of spark in her...

And...

.

"OY!" Came from somewhere, and I looked.

.

I quickly had to dodge a motorcycle driving in that crazy hell of a slum that I was.

The driver gave me the finger, but that was expected, after all I was daydreaming on the street.

People looked at me like I was some kind of demon, probably because of my hair and skin color.

.

I must have forgotten to avoid being noticed by all the means I knew.

I just let some bus and some papers fly me by, and there I was again, almost invisible to anyone..

.

No, I wasn't safe, I felt it, something still observed me.

There was some sort of creature underground.

So easily its plans could be heard, but it wasn't him that I was looking for.

He was ready to make its move and grab my foot the next time I placed it on the ground.

.

I placed my foot on the ground, and a hole opened.

But I wasn't there anymore.

.  
.

––– Somewhere in Africa (Bunny's POV) –––

Africa... Where few children believe in us, being forced to grow up too soon, by working, by watching death, by killing.

.

There was no snow or ice in kilometers, even Kilimanjaro that is the only bloody mountain that has snow was **kims **away.

.

_¨What could be snowflake doing here¨_ He looked like he was searching, he looked everywhere, he waved his hands around like crazy, he even sniffed the air like a damn dingo.

That doesn't appeared to be Jack at all, he behaved like someone else.

.

Not all, he seemed taller, and was wearing some sort of long coat that wasn't his type, made he look like a detective or something.

.

Then he looked at me, straight at me, and I saw Jack, _¨That WAS Jack. It has to be the damn frost¨_

I waved but that damned frostbite seemed not to see me, he smirked though as he had just heard a joke.

.

Then I saw the strangest of things:

There was a motorcycle coming, and for some reason, the driver seemed to see Jack.

He waved and yelled, he tried to brake but knew he was going to hit the Guardian of Fun.

.

I don't know what got in me... in a moment I was yelling. "OOOY!"

We Spirits weren't even the kind of blokes who get hit by cars. They just passed through us.

MIM probably provided this, imagine North, getting hit by an Airplane on the night of Christmas.

.

I felt like a fool for yelling, and it didn't matter even if I did.

Though it did matter to him, because it all changed when he heard me,

He saw the motorcycle coming and dodged that thing like it could hit him,

.

Heck, the word "dodge" was nothing compared to what he did that time,

He moved faster and more precisely than my **Rang,**

He sidestepped that Bike like it was nothing, the biker even went through that coat like a bull in a bullfight.

I don't know what got into him, but that wasn't Jack.

.

Then, everyone was silent,

They could all see him, they were actually **furphy**ing about him.

There were two or three **Geysers** who fainted, and some more** Sheilas** started praying.

It was a street full of people, and all of them could see him, even the adults.

.

I went into the warren,

_¨If I do this right I could pull him trough the hole without making more questions.¨_

_¨Tooth needed him there... She is suffering and he is the cause¨_

.

He stepped, and I looked into his eyes,

as he vanished in thin air.

.  
.

––– Somewhere in US ("New Jack's" POV) –––

The United States, here in this big and gruesomely country, the nightmares where thriving.

I was almost running out of dreams to fight those things properly...

.

I was in the ceilings, that would probably avoid situations like earlier from the biker.

.

I felt my stomach rumble, that hare like creature made me hungry...

.

I found a clean, but active chimney and started cooking my meal:

Some rice-bread, some herbs, a piece of meat I bought down the street, some hours on that good smoke would make it very good a meal indeed.

I have a good nose so I know that chimney was burning only good wood. I consider myself also a good cook.

The heat was proper, and nothing was going to fall because of the grill I bought with the meat.

.

I went patrolling again, smashing or freezing the nightmares I could find. And putting them in bottles for disposing later.

I could have deal with them now, but how could I leave without fixing this problem.

How would I know if I could come back later, and IF I could, how many years would have come and gone.

.

I could smell it, even being blocks far away, my cooking is perfect.

I got to it in a blink and started eating.

.

My stomach rumbled again. It was a loud growl like an earthquake that seemed to echo in the house below.

"Wait. This was someone else stomach." I said to myself and stood to attention.

_._

"Jack! You here my Boy!" There was some sort of Pirate going right up from the chimney.

.

"Oh no no no. I'm eating now, you won't disturb me while I'm eating" Those mystical telltales were starting to get on my nerves.

I quickly touched the chimney wall and the magical dilation of his body going trough the chimney stopped,

He got stuck.

.

His eyes got wide with surprise, and before he could say a word, I stuck a Sandwich in his mouth.

"I said, I'm eating, we can talk some other time. I have work to do."

I finished my meal in one hell of a large bite, gathered all my belongings and dropped from the ledge.

.

.

As I was running to get some safe distance, I reassured myself in apologetic thoughts of what I was doing.

_¨Yes, I know I left Santa Claus trapped in a Chimney,_

_But that holdup magic I created on the chimney won't take long to dissolve,_

_He will pop out of there as soon as I'm far enough...¨_

_._

_¨I can't bring them to this, they're only kids..._¨

.  
.

––– Somewhere in US (North's POV) –––

Only in the Americas, this was my area of search.

I was looking for Jack, like the others.

I went from roof to roof and no sign of him, not frozen windows, not lost snowflakes, not anything.

.

I may have traveled more than I do in Christmas, I shouldn't have left my Sleigh at the Pole.

.

I started to look inside the houses, one by one.

.

On the hundredth house on the hundredth city, I caught the scent of it.

_¨Ho ho! This is good food! Even better than Christmas Meals!¨_

It felt like out of this world, kind of magic like the ginger cookies from the Pole, this was no food that anyone could do. It felt like another spirit.

I was in a home with some adults and no kids, and the fireplace was burning good wood.

But somewhere up, it came this smell far better than this fireplace like it could travel between walls and closed windows.

.

I had to see where it was coming from.

I felt my stomach rumble, this huge belly makes a lot of noise.

I blew out the fire, there was no one looking, and went up the chimney.

.

Then I heard him, it was Jack...

"Jack! You here my Boy!" I Finally found him, Then he help us with the nightmares problem.

_¨And calm Toothiana.¨_

.

I was thinking that, and I got stuck.

Head out the chimney, but my belly didn't made it outside and my arms got stuck with it.

That never happened before!

.

I was going to ask Jack for a friendly pull, but he shoved a sandwich on my mouth.

He told me something about having work and left me there.

.

Some seconds later, I got to pull an arm out, and finished the sandwich.

_¨VERY GOOD SANDWICH!¨_

_._

Then the chimney spit me out like a cork on a bottle.

.  
.

––– Somewhere In Europe ("New Jack's" POV) –––

I came upon an old pub... ¨_Some good irish beer would wash this last bite¨_ I was about to enter, when I felt myself grabbed by the belt and pulled up to the skyes.

I could already feel who was behind the golden strings that hold me up high.

"Seriously, when are those kids leave me to my work!"

I vanished.

.

I got to another pub, this one a real and traditional Irish pub, paid some dollars worth on a bottle of local and homemade beer.

I got a good gulp to help the early bite down.

.

I was about to enjoy the rest, when AGAIN, I got pulled up. And my bottle fell to a crash.

He have come and done it.

_¨Damn kid.¨_

.  
.

––– Somewhere In Europe ("Sandy's" POV) –––

Europe, I was sure I could get Jack by now.

I felt him once, different, though not so much.

Being the sandman, making dreams and fighting nightmares, I didn't felt things like the other guardians.

.

Indeed, I felt when he appeared from nowhere, quickly than Norths Snowglobes, or Bunny's warren.

From nowhere, as clean as if he had just stepped into existence.

.

Quickly I grabbed him, but I knew he could get away, I just had to touch his mind.

And I did.

.

It took me a few moments to catch my breath,

he was already kilometers away, on Ireland.

.

But now I could track him.

.  
.

––– Somewhere In Ireland (Normal POV) –––

He have come and done it.  
_"¨Damn kid.¨" _The New Jack's thoughts could be "heard" by all guardians.

.

The thin golden line of dreamsand, had him tightly tied up, and brought towards the larger golden cloud that Sandy controlled.

Jack stood still waiting for the sand to fill under his feet.

Sandy looked in his face waiting to see some sort of smile like they finally had gotten him after this long hide and seek game.

But what he saw was exactly the opposite, Jack's face had a frown, so large, he seemed ages older.

.

.

He was ages older, and that wasn't Jack at all.

Instead of meeting the opal shimmering eyes of Jack Frost, the eyes on that face wore a the deepest shade of green he ever saw.

And that green grew deeper and more luminous at each passing moment, pulsing as if he was fighting its growth.

.

Suddenly a snarl grew from his mouth,

and those eyes became lighthouse lights in an emerald dark tone, directed to Sandy.

.

Down on the street, Bunny and North were already at the scene, looking up to the night sky glowing like there were storms approaching, like there were green lightnings running trough the clouds.

.

He opened his mouth.

"You will stop hunting me."

Sandy's head appeared to try and move away, some sand going up his head like he was trying to talk but couldn't.

.

His voice was nothing like Jack's, even North and Bunny could hear hundreds of meters down.

It was Calm. It was deep, serious and old.

"You will forget my mind's signature"

The dreamsand lights flickered once.

.

North and Bunny were terrified. They wanted to be able to fly,

or have any one who could fly with them,

They were so desperate that they tried to pull some sand string hoping it could bring them close down.

.

"AND one more thing..."

For the first time they sensed some sort of angry threat in his voice.

" I AM NOT JACK ! "

There was a blast.

The green light disappeared, and with it, the dreamsand lights.

.

Once freed from the hypnotic effect of that emerald light from his eyes, Sandy fainted.

Bunny saw him first, falling ever so slowly like a feather fall,

Leaving a trail of golden dust behind, like a shooting star.

.

North got to him first though, grabbing the small Sanderson in his arms.

The little Sandman had no expression, no smile neither frown.

He had no symbols on his head, as if he was not sleeping,

Just Listening.

.  
.

––– Punjam Hy Loo ("Not Jack's" POV) –––

_¨If only they knew it was only for their protection.¨_

_._

I sat on the Faerie Queen's bed

_¨But they done it, they made my presence known¨_

.

I gently brought up her head, and my other hand passed her forehead.

"Awake Faerie, apparently my face has made disturbances in your mind."

"Let me fix it."

_¨Now they are all in danger.¨_

.  
.

_––– End of Chapter –––_

* * *

_+So... Reviews? Corrections? You guys know, I love corrections._

_I can't feel at ease, knowing that somewhere in there, I missed or misused a word..._

_Even though I want to write more, I will once more wait for Reviews, maybe 25? 20? 15?_

_Next chapter is worth it, __What will happen when the other guardians find the "Not Jack" so close to Tooth?_

_Probably a fighting scene... Would you like that? Do you want him to say his name? Tooth, should they be close or not?_

___So... Read and enjoy and **the like**._

**Dict:**

******Kims** Australian Slang for Long time (thanks for Lone-grey-koas-wolf)

**Rang** Australian Sl. Boomerang (thanks for Lone-grey-koas-wolf)

**Furphy** Australian Slang for gossip or rumor.

**Geyser**- Australian Slang for Old people, from geriatrics (thanks for Lone-grey-koas-wolf)

**Sheilas** - Australian Slang for Ladies (grown up women)

**The Like(s)** - I don't remember when I heard this expression, but it means "everything else similar "

_._

_Oh yes I forgot to tell, I only forwarded the story so I could become a Beta Reader, I needed at least 6000 Words published, so I thought why not, let this chapter come earlier._


End file.
